ok_kofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gracias por ver este Show
Thank You for Watching the Show es el vigésimo episodio de la Temporada 3 de ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos Héroes, el episodio 112 en general, el final de la temporada 3 y la serie, y el tercer y último episodio del evento especial de una hora Plaza Tournament. Sinopsis Cuando K.O. encuentra se saltan momentos de su vida, comienza a sospechar que algo extraño está sucediendo.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190826cartoon04/ Trama K.O. frega el piso de la Bodega de Gar, cuando, de repente, Rad y Enid entran. K.O. se da cuenta de que se perdió una misión de héroe, pero Enid le dice que estarían juntos la próxima vez. De repente, el tiempo comienza a saltar. Rad y Enid entran a la bodega, con K.O. pensando que se lo perdió otra vez. Rad y Enid le dicen que él estaba allí. Se envía una caja desde Boxmore, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, K.O. se confunde. Comienza a pelear contra Darrell y Shannon, pero luego termina peleando con Raymond y Mikayla, luego con Ernesto, Death-ro (una versión de Jethro) y Wally el Blanco. Esto es cuando K.O. se da cuenta de que el tiempo corre hacia adelante. Continúa luchando, con la esperanza de llegar al villano que está causando que se salte el tiempo. Él continúa luchando, llegando finalmente a Lord Boxman. Una vez que derrota a Lord Boxman, se da cuenta de que este no era un problema que pudiera resolver con batallas. Enid se va a la universidad de brujas, y Rad se va para liderar la fuerza espacial del Planeta X. A medida que el tiempo avanza, K.O. termina la boda del Sr. Gar y Carol, así como la de Nick y Joff y la de Patata y Colewort. K.O. pensó que la vida se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para él, y no estaba listo para que terminara. Entra en la bodega, que parece ser una sala de cine que muestra sus aventuras anteriores. K.O. se da cuenta de que el tiempo corriendo no se debió al malvado plan de un villano, sino a cómo se siente crecer. Entonces el tiempo pasa aún más lejos, hasta que K.O. crece hasta tener más de 35 años. El tiempo finalmente deja de saltar, y un nuevo robot de Boxmore llega a la plaza, luego se revela que K.O. se convirtió en el dueño de la Bodega, ya que se lo conoce como "Sr. K.O." por sus nuevos empleados. Finalmente, la canción de créditos finales suena y K.O. dice la última línea de la serie: "¡Thank You for Watching the Show!". Eventos Futuros El episodio revela lo que la mayoría de los personajes principales y secundarios del programa harían: * Enid deja la Bodega para asistir al Colegio de Brujas. Finalmente regresa y se convierte en la nueva propietaria del Fitness Dojo con su amante, Acción Roja. * Rad sale de la Bodega para liderar la Fuerza Espacial del Planeta X. Finalmente regresa y abre un café con tema de gato llamado "Don't Talk To Me Til I've Had My Coffee (And Petted A Cat)". * Carol y el Sr. Gar se casan. El Sr. Gar también vuelve a visitar su ciudad natal y rinde homenaje a su abuela fallecida, que anteriormente dirigía la Bodega de Abuela García. * Nick Army y Joff se casan. * Patata y Colewort se casan. * Ernestro, Jethro y Mikayla heredan Boxmore de Lord Boxman. * Darrell abre una granja y lo llama "Darrell Acres". * Un Esqueleto Mágico Real se convierte en el nuevo propietario de iFrame Outlet. Brandon continúa trabajando con él. * Demonio Toro Gigante y Small Calf Demon se convierten en músicos. * Billiam Milliam compra la luna, pero Cosma se la come poco después. * Shannon recibe un espectáculo derivado llamado "Impress Me!" Sus clones conforman la audiencia, mientras que Raymond y sus duplicados se presentan en la banda del programa llamada "Ray and the Monds". * Beardo se reúne con su hermano, Weirdo, y ambos comienzan a cocinar juntos. * Ahora aparece un Squeezo demoníaco si alguien dice "Don't squeeze, don't squeeze, don't squeeze the Squeezo" en el espejo, similar a Bloody Mary. * El Profesor Venenoso finalmente se disculpa con Lord Boxman por su comportamiento pasado. Más tarde se los ve usando anillos a juego, lo que implica que se casaron. * El Sr. Cardsley ahora está siendo torturado en el más allá por fantasmas. * Los miembros restantes de P.O.I.N.T. finalmente se retiraron de la Academia. * Combo Breaker se aplica con éxito a P.O.I.N.T. Prep, que ahora está dirigida por Biki, Elodie y Purrcival. * Sr. Lógica continúa ejecutando Cortes Lógicos y se reconcilia con Boxman. * Pird finalmente tiene su propia familia. * Chameleon Jr. eventualmente se vuelve menos malcriado gracias a asistir a un programa juvenil llamado "Corn Again", que ahora ayuda a promover. * Fink se convierte en una gamer profesional de Esports. * Ginger engaña a Gertie y Gladys para que piensen que murió. * Dendy se gradúa como valedictorian en su clase y eventualmente se convierte en la nueva C.E.O. de la Compañia de Tarjetas de Poder. * K.O. crece para convertirse en el nuevo jefe de la Bodega de Gar, sucediendo al Sr. Gar y un héroe de nivel 100. Todavía defiende regularmente la Plaza de los robots de Boxmore. Sus empleados tienen un gran parecido con Rad y Enid (aunque sus géneros y especies se intercambian). Personaje * K.O. * Radical * Enid * Carol * Sr. Gar * Dendy * Nanini * Génesis * Bobo * Johnny * Miss Quantum * Director Claus * Sr. Lógica * Drupe * Gregg * Barista Pup * Sr. eFram iFrame * Rodrigo * Dr. Sphinxen * Plazamo * Holo-Jane * Acción Roja * Técnica Amarilla * Poder Azul * Ilusión Verde * Estrategia Negra * Miss Pastel * Princesa Koala * Squeezo * Elodie * Biki * Purrcival * Neil * Combo Breaker * Foxtail * Doctor Greyman * Rippy Roo * Sunshine * Mujer del Congreso * Nick Armada * Joff * Colewort * Potata * Joe Kaffi * Camaleón Jr. * Glitter Starlight * Brandon * Un Esqueleto Mágico Real * Beardo * Pird * Rex * Crinkly Wrinkly * Delfin Finn * Sparko * URL * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Mikayla * Ernesto * Jethro * Wally el Blanco * Profesor Venenoso * Fink * Cosma * Billiam Milliam * Vormulax * Demonio Toro Gigante * Small Calf Demon * Mr. Cardsley * Spanky * Crudde * Cantalop * Nappa * Hon Dew * Wat Mel * Galgarion * Strike * Sunny Bridges * Zak Saturday * Randall P. McDuff * Garnet * Capitán Planeta * Kwame * Planetarios Ma-Ti, Wheeler, Linka, y Gi * Robbie (debut) * Sara (cameo) * Brick Frog (cameo) * Kid Jammer (cameo) Curiosidades * Rob y Sara hicieron su aparición formal en el programa tal como aparecieron en el juego ¡OK K.O.! Plaza Lakewood Turbo. * Toby Jones confirmó en Twitter que los adolescentes que se parecen a Enid y Rad no son nadie en particular y son ambiguos para que los espectadores se interpreten a sí mismos y los personajes no tienen un linaje canónicamente decidido.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1170127936428498944 * Hubo 59 cartas de título en este episodio. Notas de producción * El 19 de agosto de 2019, Toby Jones tuiteó sobre la mezcla para este episodio.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1163548888160096256 * Kari Casady y Tania Franco son artistas de fondo invitados para el episodio, ya que contribuyeron a la escena de "Gar's Roots", ya que son artistas de fondo del programa de Cartoon Network Víctor y Valentino. Continuidad * Este episodio tiene lugar después de "Let's Fight to the End" como K.O. se queda Een su nueva regeneración. * Los carteles de episodios anteriores aparecen cuando K.O. comienza a darse cuenta de que su vida pasa ante él. * Garnet de "Nexo Creativo" aparece en su nueva regeneración de''Steven Universe'' en el episodio "Cambia de Parecer", Steven Universe: La Película y Steven Universe Future. * Capitán Planeta y Kwame de "¡El Poder es Tuyo!" Aparecen junto a los otros Planetarios cuando K.O. prevé otras líneas de tiempo. * En las futuras peleas de Lord Boxman contra K.O., adopta formas que se parecen a K.O., al Profesor Venenos y al archienemigo de Sonic el Erizo, el Doctor Robotnik (a quien mencionó que era su compañero de clase en la universidad en "Let's Meet Sonic"). * Se revela que K.O. sigue siendo un cachorro, Rad, un gato y Enid, un conejo después de los eventos de "Tenemos Pulgas", "El Canal de Vídeos de K.O." y "Monster Party ". Referencias culturales * Sunny Bridges de Class of 3000, Zak Saturday de The Secret Saturdays y Randall P. McDuff de la fallida película piloto de Cartoon Network 2004 Party Wagon se ven brevemente en Cartoon Network City atacados por Strike. * Un anciano Sr. Gar / El-Bow visita el Monte Macabro de Victor y Valentino donde se revela que nació allí. * Kid Jammer de "Power Punchers" en el universo del videojuego y episodio del mismo nombre de 'El mundo de Craig' hace un cameo en el futuro huyendo de Robbie. * Brick Frog de The Venture Brothers hace un cameo en el futuro de Plaza Lakewood corriendo de Robbie. * Enid, que intenta ir a la escuela de brujas, se ve con un uniforme azul de bruja que se asemeja a los uniformes de Academia Mágica Luna Nova de Little Witch Academia. ** Este uniforme azul con las secciones rojas es una referencia al uniforme de Atsuko Kagari del mismo anime. Errores * El póster de "The K.O. Trap" fue mal escrito como "TKO Trap". Referencias en:Thank You for Watching the Show Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios Crossover